fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Waste of Potential/Quotes
:Tootie: Say, Ivan, what's this cool "thing" you're talking about? :Timmy: Now wait a little bit, sweetheart. Let Ivan explain. :Ivan: Now I know you're all asking this question to me: "What's this cool thing you're talking about?" I'm about to answer this question right now. As you may remember, I told you all a horror story on Halloween where Crocker & Vicky forced us to watch bad movies. But in this case, I'm offering you all a refreshing cartoon, and that cartoon is... (shows a DVD case of "The Modifyers") one of the few known copies of the failed pilot episode of "The Modifyers"! :Veronica: "The Modifyers"? What's that? :Ivan: Veronica, I told you, it's a failed pilot episode of a cartoon that was going to be a series, but it never happened. This cartoon only aired twice at, like, 8:00 AM, some forgotten Saturday, and then a week afterwards. And guess who was already up and eating brown sugar straight from the box on the way to work to prove the existence of fairies? That's right, Crocker, but that's not the point. I saw a copy of the pilot somewhere on eShore back in Russia. I made a backup copy of it just incase I want to show it to you. :Astronov: If not for the kind people that are Chris Reccardi & Lynne Naylor selling it on DVD, it would've been as lost as the lost episode of Crash Nebula. This pilot was shown to some executives, but they rejected it, and then it was shown to and rejected by other executives. :Wanda: And if you want to look it up on the Internet, then please, don't. Seriously. :Chester: Why? :Neptunia: ...I don't know, I kinda forgot. :Astronov: You'll go blind! :Neptunia: Oh, right, silly me! (giggles) :Ivan: Anyway, I've been stalling long enough, let's watch! (puts the disc into the DVD player) Now, please, don't flash photograph or video tape this. It could damage the precious oils of this priceless piece of television history. ---- :Lacey Shadows: (in the movie) What you got there, rat? Another piece of junk? :Neptunia: Hey, she sounds like me! :Cosmo: Hmm, now that I think about it, YES! You're right, she does sound like you! :Timmy: (shushes Cosmo) Pipe down, Cosmo! :Cosmo: Sorry. Though, you gotta admit, Lacey Shadows has a nice British accent! :Wanda: Definitely a lot better than yours, Cosmo. :Neptunia: And mine. ---- :(during the part where Agent Xero is at her blimp house, revealing her true identity) :Ivan: This looks like one of Trixie's old Halloween costumes. :Neptunia: I wore it on Halloween! :Timmy: You know, Tootie, if you looked like Agent Xero, I would've complimented your beauty all day. :Tootie: Aw, thanks! :Ivan: Now here comes what could have been the setup for the series, had it not been rejected. :Agent Xero: (narrating in the movie) I'm Agent Xero - master of disguise. :A.J.: I bet Timmy wishes to be like Agent Xero one day! :Timmy: That's what I'm planning in the future. :Agent Xero: (narrating in the movie) My modular pet Mole & I are part of a secret mystery-cracking team known as the Modifyers. We work around the clock to foil the evil schemes of Baron Vein and his gooning legion of henchmen. :Veronica: You know, it would've been interesting to see some of those in action. :Ivan: Yeah, that would've been pretty cool. Did I mention that the show's creators used to work on Ren & Stimpy? :Tootie: Really? :Timmy: Yes. To be fair, this pilot has a few similarities to Ren & Stimpy. :Agent Xero: (in the movie) Pesky ring... :Mole: (in the movie) You can say that again! :Neptunia: I always wonder: why is Agent Xero spelled with an "X"? :Ivan: Because the "X" makes it sound cool. ---- :Agent Xero: (in the movie) All-Seeing Eye, where are my...? :Timmy: What was she gonna ask? :Chester: About her socks? :A.J.: Her boots? :Veronica: Where are her spare rings? :Tootie: Where are her real parents? :Ivan: I guess we'll never know what Agent Xero wanted to ask the All-Seeing Eye. ---- :(When the "To Be Continued" screen is shown, Ivan ejects the DVD) :Chester: What happens next? Let's see the next episode! :Ivan: That's it. :A.J.: What? :Astronov: Look, Scamp told you, the show was cancelled after that. :Chester: Well, that's sad. :Ivan: I know, right? Anyway, what do you all think of "The Modifyers"? :Tootie: I thought "The Modifyers" was really good. :Timmy: So did I. I particularly loved the art style. Baron Vein could've gotten a much more menacing voice, though. :Veronica: Yeah, it's a real shame that those idiots had to pass this show up. :Timmy: What's even more confusing is that despite rejecting this show, they let "The Mighty B" get greenlit a year later, which was made by some of the people who worked on this. Why is that? :Wanda: We don't know for sure. Probably has something to do with toys, or the character's gender, or something like that. :Cosmo: At least I'm smarter than them! :Neptunia: (deadpan) Of course, you are, Cosmo. :Astronov: I'm probably the only one who noticed this, but Agent Xero really reminds me of my wife: both are beautiful, kind of silly, and both of their voices sound similar. :Neptunia: Well, thank you for the admonish-mament. Is that a word? :Astronov: No. :Ivan: To quote a particular person from the Internet: "While we may never get to see what kind of adventures Agent Xero may have gotten into, at least we could see her point - possibly in the places you shouldn't touch." :Tootie: (sigh) I hope this pilot will find it's place soon on another network. :A.J.: I hope so too. Maybe those guys from the company that brought us the happiest place on Earth will pick it up. :Ivan: Maybe, but we're not sure yet. All we have to do now is wait. :Timmy: And if "The Modifyers" gets rejected for the third time, then our hopes will be as good as gone. Category:Quotes Category:Quote pages Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!